A Tale Of Two Father's Days
by wrestlerotica
Summary: John Cena arrives at a brunch in Massachusetts to celebrate Father's Day with his father John Cena, Sr. John Cena brings his girlfriend Nikki Bella, who finds her way to the comfort of John Cena Sr. The Miz decides to visit his parent's house in Cleveland with his wife Maryse. After celebrating Father's Day with his familiy, Maryse gives the Miz's father a special gift.


**"A Tale of Two Father's Days"**

 **Part 1:**

It all started on another typical Sunday, the Cena family would be putting on another brunch celebration this week. However, what was atypical is that the Cena family would be joined for once by their son John Cena and his girlfriend Nikki Bella. They would be joining the rest of the Cena clan in order to celebrate Father's Day. In fact, this was the first time in many years that John had even considered taking off a date to celebrate a holiday with his family. In typical fashion, the Cena brunch which was orchestrated by John Cena Sr. was an all out affair, there would be catering of the finest magnitude and food of the highest elegance.

The country club was decked out to the fullest of tees, when John Cena arrived with Nikki Bella. They were immediately greeted by both his father and his mother. His father wore a suave suit and he embraced is son with a huge hug.

"Johnny boy, it's so nice to see you and your lady joining us today, we weren't sure that you would be making it. We didn't know if you would be spending today with her family... "

"Oh no, Dad, we couldn't think of spending another holiday without you. We are always spending our holidays with Nikki's family and we decided that for once, it was your turn to celebrate a holiday with us. After all, you are my dad. I've missed you tremendously. And I can't wait to celebrate today with you. And Nikki is also glad to be celebrating today with you, aren't you dear?"

"Oh god, John, you don't even know how excited I am to be spending today with your family. It has been far too long since you have taken a day off from the WWE and it has been far too long since we have seen your father. I've missed him tremendously." - Nikki states, as she winks flirtatiously towards John Cena Sr. "I really hope that your dad and I get an opportunity to really enjoy today and spend plenty of quality time together."

"John, if I wasn't so sure... I would think that your lady is flirting with me," - John Cena Sr. replies.

"Dad, she probably is – Nikki has always had that issue with everybody, she's always so flirty with everyone, but don't worry about it.. she never acts on it. At least to my knowledge anyway."

John laughs nervously, Not entirely sure if what he is saying is completely true. He wants to believe that his girlfriend Nikki Bella has always been completely faithful to him, but he knows that there have been many rough patches and rough periods in their relationship and deep down in the bottom of his mind, he has his doubts. Perhaps, Nikki has always been faithful, but he is not one hundred percent positive.

Cena Sr. simply looks at his son, with a perplexed expression on his face, unsure of what to think about what his son just said. On most levels, he wants to respect what his son has just said, and not take advantage of his son's girlfriend, however on another level he can't help but to think about violating his son's girlfriend. After all, his son is dating Nikki Bella who is easily one of the sexiest WWE Divas of all time. Everything about her body just makes him think of jumping straight to "Bone Town." He hates that he has spent so many nights and days passionately thinking about his son's girlfriend fully naked, but then he also knows that if he ever got the opportunity to see her like that, he would take it up in no time.

"Oh John, stop saying things about me, I'm not being a flirt. I'm just being me." - Nikki states with a smile on her face.

"Whatever babe, let's just enjoy today for what it's worth." - Cena states.

"Sure baby! Whatever you say. Just get me some wine and you know that I will be enjoying this brunch." - Nikki says.

Cena Sr. finds the nearest waiter and requests two glasses of wine, one for him and another for Nikki, as well as a Bud Light for his son John. The waiter quickly returns bringing the drinks to the three people. Nikki quickly guzzles down half of her glass eagerly.

"Thank you, John Sr. This is truly what I have been waiting for. And this wine is so, so good. Of course, I shouldn't be surprised by the fact that you have such good taste in selecting a wine. After all, you Massachusetts men know your quality wine." - Nikki says.

"It's nothing, Nikki. I have spent years and years enjoying the best quality wines and spirits. And if I can't give my hopefully future daughter-in-law the best, then I don't know what I can do." - John Cena Sr. goes on to state.

"DAD! What did I tell you about that? You can't keep referring to Nikki as your future daughter-in-law, as much as you want to, you know we haven't made any kind of guarantee yet in those regards..." - John exclaims in an angry and bordering on pissed off expression.

"Yea, but I was just hoping that maybe one day Johnny boy, you could see the light and finally give this girl what she deserves.." - His father exclaims

Nikki looks at the two, and her expression turns from a beam to a huge frown. She immediately polishes off her remaining wine as she quickly summons over another waiter, where she grabs not one, but two more glasses of wine.

"Dad, I really really hate this conversation.. I wish that you could just accept me for who I am, I don't know what else I can do to prove to you that I'm a good man. All I've achieved in my career.. I'm a fifteen time WWE champion for goodness sake, I've granted a million Make-A-Wish wishes, I've spent the last decade working my ass off, giving everything I have to make the world the best place that I can make it. And yet.. no matter what I do, you always come back to this one thing. It's always Johnny, my son, why can't you commit to a lady? Why can't you make a honest women out of Nikki? - Cena goes on to say.

"Son, I get it, and I couldn't be happier about all the work that you have been doing professionally. You are truly an inspiration. And you've accomplished so much more than I have ever accomplished in this industry and so much more than I can ever hope to accomplish in this industry.. and yet, I'm a father. So I can't help but wish for you to be as personally happy and accomplished as you are professionally. It's not that I don't think your relationship with Nicole is great.. but look at her John, you know that she wants so much more. This woman is absolutely one-hundred percent committed to you. All she wants is the same." - His father goes on to say.

"Dad... maybe this isn't the best time for this." - Cena continues to say.

Nikki continues to look at the two of them, and her frown grows even lower. She decides to finish off another glass of wine before finally excusing herself to another room. She can't help but to think to herself how stupid she was to remain in that room for even as long as she did.

"Son, maybe you are right, and I'm sorry to keep harping on you about this issue. It's just that I love Nikki. And I think that she would make a great part of this family and I can't stand seeing her hurt like this. That's all. I'm sorry to keep bringing up this issue. Let's just enjoy this day the best that we can. After all, it's Father's day and I'm so glad that you are here." - Cena Sr. says.

An hour passes by and nobody has seen Nikki anywhere in the banquet hall. Nobody is exactly sure of where she has gone off to. John once again comes across his father and they begin to converse.

"Dad, I can't find Nikki anywhere! Ever since we had our conversation earlier, she has gone missing. Have you by any chance seen her anywhere? I'm starting to really worry that something bad may have happened to her.? - John questions.

"I haven't son.. though she did seem quite upset earlier when we were conversing. Maybe we should split up and look for her. She could be anywhere by now and it's up to us to make sure that she is alright." - Cena Sr., responds.

The two then split up looking throughout every nook and cranny of the country club trying to find the beautiful Nikki Bella. They search inside, outside, the golf course, the restaurant, and every other obvious place they can think of. Finally John Cena Sr., thinks that there is one place that has yet to be searched. He heads to the nearest coat check where he finds that it is left unattended. He hops over the counter and heads to the coat room where he finds Nikki Bella nestled in a mound of jackets drinking heavily from another full bottle of wine.

"Oh Nikki darling... are you ok? You look like you are having some issues going on right now..." He looks at her again and notices that her face is red and flush with what appears to be tears. He asks again, "If there is something that I can help with..."

She hesitates to answer as she hesitates to pull herself back together. She also can't help to feel slightly embarrassed to be discovered in this state. Half-drunk and a complete mess, sobbing herself silly into a pile of other people's jackets is not the impression that she wanted to make by visiting her boyfriend's parents brunch today. She finally manages to find some words...

"Well.. I really don't know where to begin. It's just when you and John were talking earlier and I was standing there, I couldn't help, but to eavesdrop and I heard a few things that really struck a nerve in me. It's just everything that you said to John about his relationship with me and how it should be, I couldn't help but to think that finally somebody understands where I'm coming from and somebody finally gets my point of view. After so many years of dating him, I don't understand where John's hesitation to commit to any kind of future comes from.." - Nikki blurts out.

"His failed relationship with Liz really really affected him. And yet, that was years and years ago – he really should move on by now. And everything that I said about wanting you in our family Nicole, I meant that, I would truly love to spend as much time as possible with you. Now and in the future. You truly are a great human being Nicole. Not only full of beauty, but full of life, wisdom, laughter, and a lot more."

Nikki is unsure of what to think right now, in many ways – she is completely and totally flattered. After being rejected earlier by her boyfriend, it's nice to hear so many kind compliments coming from anyone, and hell it doesn't hurt that these compliments are coming from his father either. I mean, sure, there is little comparison in the physiques of John Cena and his father, and yet there is a quality in John Cena Sr. that doesn't exist in his son. That extra sense of calmness and appreciation for life almost makes him attractive to Nikki Bella on a completely different level.

She turns to Cena Sr., and finally asks him.. "Can you just sit with me for awhile while I think about things? I don't know what it is, but you have a very calming presence and I think that I'd like to keep you nearby for awhile. If you don't mind."

"Oh Nicole, I don't mind at all. But, I do think that I should at least give John a quick ring and let him know that you are alright. I don't want my boy worrying too much, even if some of this is his fault. I'll be right back right."

John Cena Sr., briefly leaves the room and dials his son, "John, I've found Nikki.. she's alright, but just needs a few moments to gain her thoughts. I'll be accompanying her and after she is ready – we will come back to the brunch and rejoin everybody. Please try to not worry about her, I have things under control for now. Trust your father, I've got this under control. Try to enjoy yourself John." With that he clicks off his phone and heads back to the coat room to join Nikki.

Upon entering the coat room room again, he is faced with a surprise – as he now finds Nikki Bella laying once again on top of the coats, however, she has formed a bed-like surface out of them and is now wearing nothing, but a skimpy black bra and a revealing black thong. Cena Sr, struggles not to immediately begin drooling at the sight of Nikki's amazing rack.

"Nikki, what the hell is going on? I thought you knew that I was coming back!"

"Oh, I did.. I wanted you to see me like this. After all, if I can't get comfort from John and get him to meet my needs, then I might as well get it from the nearest thing... and what could be better than getting that from his father?"

"Nikki, I'm flattered.. but, I'm a married man. There's no way that I could do that to my wife or to my son. I love them both so much.."

"And I love John so much, and yet, you've already promised me that you'd stay with me for awhile and comfort me. Besides, I have this wine here and there's no way that I can let it go to waste. So come on, get closer to me, and I will pour you a glass. We'll take this slow.."

Hesitantly, Cena Sr., approaches Nikki. He sits down on the pile of jackets next to her and allows her to pour him his glass of wine. He quickly drinks it down as a way to calm his nerves. Nikki laughs and instantly pours him another glass.

"Relax daddy, I'm going to comfort the both of us."

Cena's father gulps loudly, but before he knows it the room starts to swirl as Nikki lounges after him. He engulfs his lips with hers. Cena Sr. feels her soft and luscious lips pressed firmly against his and suddenly the wine begins to take over his control. He attacks Nikki's lips back with his own and the two start kissing in a wild flurry of tongues. Nikki aggressively takes off Cena Sr.'s shirt and rubs her hand up and down his chest. He instantly grows jealous of her chest feeling motions and wants to do some of his own. So he takes his hands and grabs both of her tits through her bra before deciding to break their kiss and move his mouth onto the top of her breasts. He starts to lick up and down each of her breasts, making sure to slide his tongue between the cleavage. Nikki starts to feel his hot tongue moving up and down her breasts, which makes her get hotter and hotter. His drops of saliva dripping down her chest are enough to get her pussy juices flowing. Cena Sr. then finally unclasps the back of her bra, before discarding that to the floor. He continues to suck on each spot of her glorious breasts and Nikki in return, begins rubbing him through his pants. She can feel his cock increasing in size as he continues his taste sucking session on her tits.

"I can't take it anymore daddy! I need some of that dick right here and right now." Nikki yells before instantly reaching towards Cena's pants and peeling off his belt, and then his pants, and finally his polka dot boxers. Once Nikki pulls off Cena Sr.'s boxers, she is quite surprised at what she sees. She is in no way greeted by a typical old man penis, no, Cena Sr. is quite the spectacular specimen. Standing at an impressive seven and a half inches, she knows that this cock will more than please her.

"Do you like what you see Nikki?" - He asks in a cocky matter.

She doesn't answer, directly anyway, but she does answer by instantly placing the tip of his cock into the front of her mouth. She begins to suck just at the tip of his cock, getting it nice and wet and allowing the spit to flow down through the rest of the base of his penis. Loudly gargling each and every inch of his massive dick, Nikki's brown hair flows freely as her head bobs quicker and quicker.

"Grrr, ughhhh OH yes Nikki... I can't believe that we're doing this.. But it feels so right"

"Fuck yea it does. And I knew that I could convince you.. One way or the other." Nikki states.

"Oh yea, I don't even care about anything but this moment right now." - Cena Sr. responds.

"If you think that I've blown anything but your balls yet, you don't even know... Lay down daddy, I wanna ride on your fucking big dong"

Cena Sr., is good at following orders. He instantly lays his back down onto the pile of coats and is now sitting fully erect with his cock pointed towards the sky. However, it is only mere seconds before he sees Nikki gathering herself and slowly placing herself directly onto his rigid member. He didn't realize how soaking wet her cunt was while he was receiving head earlier, but now he can see that her vagina is flowing with juices. Nikki begins to slam her wet hole against his large staff, and begins bumping furiously up and down. Her tits spring and shake loosely with each bounce of his pulsating penis.

"Oh daddy, do you like how I ride your thick cock? Do you like how I fuck you oh so good?"

"Oh yea Nikki, I definitely love how you ride me so so good. Better than I have ever had in the rest of my life. And I absolutely love how sloppy wet your pussy is getting my cock."

"Mmm, you are such a dirtier talker than your son."

"It's all about that experience baby. I'm aged like a fine wine, but I still fuck like a god damn stallion."

"Damn straight you do daddy."

Nikki continues riding his cock, letting out more and more moans of pleasure. She squeals in delight when John Cena Sr. flips her over and places her on her knees as he once again places his cock into her and starts to hit it doggy-style.

"Oh Johnny Daddy, how did you know my absolutely favorite position?"

Cena's father starts to laugh, but then continues driving away at the gorgeous Nikki Bella. His balls slapping loudly as he continues to piledrive his cock into her deep canal. His balls are absolutely coated with Nikki's pussy juices, but he continues slamming away.

"OOH daddy, daddy, daddy... I'm going to cum so soon. Keep going you fucking stud."

He once again continues doing as he is guided. Caring much more about her orgasm than his own, after all, she wanted him to comfort her and that is precisely what he is set on doing. Sure, maybe this isn't what he expected to be doing, but if these are the cards that he is dealt he is going to do whatever he has to do.

He slams and he slams his cock deeper and deeper, almost bottoming out on each and every thrust into Nikki's glorious love-hole.

"RIGHT THERE RIGHT THERE BABY... THAT'S IT.. THAT"S IT.. OH MY GOD DADDY. OH GOD."

He feels a warm rush of cum gush out of Nikki's pussy as he knows that she just had an orgasm. But, he continues to fuck her knowing that he might not get this opportunity again. If he only has one chance, and who blames him, to fuck Nikki Bella. He might as well get the most out of it that he can.

She also doesn't seem to mind, as she quickly feels wave number two coming along. And just as quickly, she is already once again yelling out high pitched shrieks than can be heard throughout the entire coatroom and hallway.

"OH GOD JOHN.. I CAN"T BELIEVE HOW GOOD YOU FUCK ME. You are sooo much better than your son" - Nikki exclaims.

That was all that John Sr. needed to push him past the brink where he could no longer control himself, where he could no longer prevent himself from finally blowing his load. All of a sudden, Nikki felt a warm oozing sensation blow within her.

"Oh daddy, I didn't expect that you'd give me a cream pie... but I am in zero way complaining. I like how filthy taking your load made me feel. Mmmm."

After a few minutes passed, the two of them sat next to each other on the pile of coats cuddling and kissing. Finally, John Cena Sr. turned towards Nikki and placed one last deep kiss on her lips before he told her. "Nikki, I'm afraid that we really have to be returning to the party now.. we've been gone for who knows how long and I'm sure that everybody is wondering where we have been."

Nikki sighs before finally exclaiming, "Well if we must, but let's promise ourselves, that this won't be the last time that we do this. After all Daddy, you will always be a special part of my new family."

"It definitely won't be the last time that we do this Nikki. In fact, the sooner we find another opportunity the better. Maybe, even after this brunch is over if we can figure that out... "

The two return to the brunch and John Cena thanks his dad for taking care of Nikki. As John thanks his father, the two of them stare at each other, knowing that they will always have the secret of how they truly spent Father's Day together.

 **Part 2:**

It is nearly eleven pm at the Nationwide Arena in Columbus, Ohio. The Miz has finally finished his night's work at the Money in the Bank pay per view, where he earlier commentated on a match between Big Show and the Ryback. In fact, he did a lot more than commentate on this match, he decided that he would get involved with it. His involvement turned out to be a decisive factor in the match, as the match was called due to his interference in attacking the Big Show. However, he would pay for his interference in the match – as he received a Shell Shock from Ryback.

After a disappointing night, the Miz has thoroughly showered and prepared to leave. Luckily, for him, he has something to look forward to tonight. His wife, the beautiful and gorgeous Maryse Quellet, is traveling with him this week. As much as it hurts the Miz to have a less than perfect night and performance, it comforts him knowing that he has a beautiful wife to always look forward too. He perks up as he finds her waiting for him backstage at the show.

She sees him looking slightly dejected as he walks towards her. She says "Oh Mikey baby, cheer up. I know that tonight didn't go quite the way you planned it, but.. you'll get your revenge on both the Big show and Ryback soon enough. Plus, have you seen the Big Show's wife? Honey – you know that I can't even compare to that mess. I am a million times sexier than she is."

With that, the Miz can't help but to chuckle. He knows that it's perhaps slightly tasteless that his wife is wasting her time making fun of another woman's appearance, but he can't help to slightly enjoy it. In fact, that was always a quality that the Miz seemed to enjoy about Maryse. No matter how appropriate it was, she would always voice her opinion and say what she needed to say. Especially, if she knew that it would help to cheer him up.

"Oh dear, Maryse – you always just know the perfect thing to say to me to lift up my spirits"

"I know" - she says in a laughing and flirtatious manner. "Without me, what would you do?"

The Miz doesn't know how to respond to this. If he was responding to a promo from an opponent or hosting a MizTV segment, he would likely have a witty and snappy comeback. However, with his wife, he always stumbled with the proper wording. With Maryse, he was no longer his cocky and confident self. In many ways, Maryse seemed to completely neuter the Miz. Finally Mike responded in a brutally honest and truthful manner, the only way that he knew how to respond to his wife's questioning.

"I would be absolutely devastated without you Maryse, I don't know how exactly I would go on."

Maryse smiles in an annoying way as she simply looks at her husband's eyes and mockingly replies with a simple "I know." She then goes on to state "But enough of that, for now, besides we have places to get to tonight and the drive is waiting. It's already relatively late, and we still have a long drive to your parent's place."

"My parents' place? What do you mean? I thought we were going to be staying at a hotel tonight... I didn't think that we would be seeing them this weekend. I mean, I invited them to the pay-per-view tonight and Raw tomorrow, but they turned down both of those invitations. They said that they had other things today and that going to the shows was too much for them. Did you go behind my back... and talk to them?" - The Miz asked.

"I did." - Maryse replies.

"Why did you do that? I thought that we would talk about these things..." - Mike says with a slight tone of frustration in his voice.

"Mike, stop being silly.. Father's Day is in a week and we are only five hours from your family. We are of course going to stop by and visit them tomorrow. I know we don't have a lot of time and I know it's going to be a long and late drive tonight.. but we owe it to them. And besides we haven't seen them in so long. And you know how much I love your parents, your mom is a great lady and your dad is absolutely hilarious. Even if we only have a few hours to spend with them.. before the show tomorrow, it's worth it."

"But Maryse, I didn't even have time to get my Dad a present... I didn't think that I would be seeing him on Father's Day.. "

"Stop being silly Mike, your dad will be ecstatic just to see you, plus we have something planned already for tomorrow..."

"Oh? What have you done now Maryse?"

"Nothing big – honey, your father and I have just been talking... and we decided that we would have a special little feast tomorrow to celebrate Father's Day early. It's nothing fancy, by any means, but it already means the world to your dad. From simply talking to him on the phone, I could tell that he was lighting up at the thought of getting to see you and me."

"God damn it" - The Miz blurts out loud in a slightly sullen tone.

"Why are you so bitter baby? I thought that this would be a great thing.. I thought that you would be ecstatic to see your family. I know how much that you like both of them. After all, they are some of your biggest supporters. How many events have they went out of their way to come to the show and support you? Aren't you the least bit excited to see them? I really don't understand why exactly you seem to be so bitter about these plans."

The Miz pauses before formulating his next sentence, he looks at his wife who stands nearby with a slight frown on her face. Her arms crossed, he reads her body language, and starts to realize that if he doesn't reply appropriately soon, that he is risking royally pissing her off. Not wanting to cause a confrontation or a fight, he carefully and cautiously selects his words. "I guess, it's just... it's been a long day baby, It's not that I don't want to see my parents and it's not that I'm not glad that you scheduled this... it's just fuck, we aren't going to get there until 2 at earliest, and I'm already so tired. And baby, since you don't drive.. I just don't know how I'm going to stay up is all. Plus, I have to report to the stadium super early tomorrow.. I have a ton of things to do. We are recording so many things for the Network tomorrow and I have various media appearances, I guess, I'm just... so busy already that I don't know how I'm going to squeeze this in. Or even how I'm going to stay awake on this drive.. I'm already dragging as it is."

"Well, Mike.. I understand all of your concerns, after all, I understand completely how hard you have been working lately and how busy your schedule is, but I know how much you are going to regret if we don't go and visit your parents, especially being this close. And besides, they are planning a glorious cookout for us. Your dad is especially delighted and wants us there. And I understand that we still have a long drive ahead of us... but as for keeping awake, don't worry. I have a coffee for you right here, and also a few other ideas of how I plan to keep you awake..."

"Oh really, Maryse? What do you mean by that?"

"Oh Mike, let's just get on the road already and you'll find out soon enough..."

The Miz and Maryse proceed to his rented vehicle. Once in the vehicle they punch in the address to the Mizanin household. The clock reads 11:15 pm as they set out on their journey. The Miz turns his radio dial to a classic rock station before he proceeds to leave the Nationwide Arena.

A few hours of driving down the 1-71 South pass by, as Maryse and the Miz have spent the last couple of hours conversing about random topics. Maryse has discussed the latest fashion trends and styles that are popular. The Miz has listened to her with his ears bursting to take in any information that his wife gives him. He still, doesn't know much about the topics that she is interested in, but can't help but to be held by her interests. She speaks in an elegant and sophisticated manner, about any topic and as a result she can't help but to be intriguing about everything. The Miz, though, is dragging – as much as he is into everything that his gorgeous wife is telling, the fatigue of his day starts to get to him. He suddenly exclaims to her, "Honey, Maryse baby – if we don't get off the road soon... I think I'm going to crash, I've been driving so long... and I don't think that I can keep going. I know we are getting close to my parents house, but I truly don't think I can make it..."

Maryse sighs, but responds "Really? But baby, we are are so close.. and I would really like to get there tonight, I can't stomach the thought of having to check into some scumbag or flea-ridden hotel.. when we are so close to your parents place, and besides your father is expecting us there tonight. In fact, I'm pretty sure... that he is waiting up just to see me, well, just to see us."

"To see us? Are you sure? Sometimes I don't know what he is thinking... It's going to be at least another hour until we get there, and he wants to wait up. Sometimes, I just don't get my father." - The Miz states with a slight groan.

"I don't know how you don't get him, he's sooo amazing! I absolutely adore your father." - Maryse states, with a slight smile on her face.

"Yea, well you didn't have to grow up with him.. I'm not saying that he is a bad guy by any means, but sometimes he is difficult. I don't know. I can't accurately explain it, but shit – maybe it's because I"m already running on fumes, I'm so exhausted from today's pay-per-view, if we are going to make it to my parents place tonight... I don't know how that's going to happen."

Maryse laughs as she reaches for the radio dial. "Sorry Mike, I can't continue listening to this nonsense that you are listening to. It's also putting me to sleep... and if we are going to make it to your parents house, we need something better to listen to, something to liven things up, something to awaken the both of us, something to... improve the mood. In fact, we need something to set the mood."

"Set the mood?" - Mike ponders and then goes on to state, "Set the mood for what? For driving further?"

Maryse responds with a sultry laugh, "Oh darling – you said that you were fading and starting to get tired, we are so close to your parents now... and I will do anything and I do mean anything to keep you up. So if I have to set the mood to get you going, I will fucking do so."

And with that, Maryse continues to turn the radio dial until she finds a radio station that is playing a sultry jazzy and romantic mixture. She reaches over to her husband, the Miz, who continues to focus on the road and driving as she starts to rub his shorts. The Miz is dressed in a tank top and basketball shorts, however, Maryse knows that her husband regularly goes without underwear. She reaches over and starts to rub his thighs. Slowly, her hands start to reach a little bit further up... and she notices that, as she suspected, The Miz isn't wearing any underwear. She can feel his cock tensing up and getting harder and harder as she continues to vigorously rub through his shorts.

As she continues to rub, she realizes that her husband is now fully hard at an impressive eight inches. She turns to him and asks him in a flirtatious tone, "Baby – are you still falling asleep?"

"Oh fuck no, not now..."

"Good, I wouldn't want you to fall asleep on our drive... after all, I told you that I had a plan to keep you up, and I see that you are getting up now – hell, you might even be fully up as we speak."

The Miz responds - "Fuck yea, baby I'm totally up now. But now that I'm up, what are you going to do? I've still got to keep driving if we are going to get to my parents tonight... but, you could do a little bit more...

Maryse, not one to be shy, knows exactly what her husband is getting at, as she tells the Miz to pull down his pants. Mike follows her orders and pulls down his pants, reveiling, his fully erect penis. Once, his penis emerges his wife immediately reaches over and starts to stroke her hands up and down his erect cock. Her hand pumps at first slowly up and down the cock, rubbing her fingers from the tip of his penis, down to the shaft. She can feel the blood flowing up and down the Miz's erect cock.

"Baby, that feels so – so fucking good, if you keep this up.. I think we will make my parents place tonight. I think I can keep going, as long as you can..."

Maryse takes that as a sign that her husband's erect penis needs something more. She greedily decides that while her husband continues driving, she is going to give him the best road head he has ever received. After all, if you are traveling with your husband from show to show in the WWE, you might as well receive benefits, and if sexual benefits aren't at the top of the list, then you are doing things improperly.

And plus, her husband's dick is already glorious in it's erect state. The Miz's hard rod stands up in the car impressively as he continues to focus on the road. Maryse can barely contain herself anymore and she decides that now is the time to fully awaken her husband. She turns her head slightly to her husband's erect penis, and slowly, but assuredly, starts to take his penis into her wet mouth.

The Miz groans as he can feel his wife's wet lips start to engulf his penis. As her lips slide up and down his shaft, he tries to continue to focus on driving, but in his mind all he can concentrate on is the wet saliva that is starting to entrench his cock. He can feel every thrust and motion of his cock, getting firmer and firmer, as his wife continues to bob up and down on his hard member. The lines of the road start to blur as Maryse continues her furious pace on the Miz's erect penis. He knows that he is about to either cum, or about to crash his car. But, he decides that he wants more... so he decides that he is going to pull of the road. He can't settle for just head at this point, even if it is the most glorious road head that he has ever received from his wife. He continues driving for a few more minutes until he sees a sign that says, "10 miles from Cleveland".

"Baby, we are so close to my parents house... but the way you are sucking my dick, I've gotta have you now." The Miz pulls the car over and looks over at his wife. She looks at him with a look of approval, and suddenly the two begin to passionately kiss. They kiss and they kiss and they kiss some more, before the Miz starts to grab at his wife's luscious tits. Maryse is wearing a tight tank top, but, even through that her tits look glorious. It doesn't even take another minute, before Mike has ripped off Maryse's tank top, he was desperate to reveal more of his wife's body. However, Maryse still had on her bra – but not for long, as the Miz could barely contain himself. He was furious, as sleepy as he was a few hours/moments earlier, he was now fully awake and fully horny. He was ready to charge at his wife like a cheetah. He rips off her bra – and her breasts are now fully revealed. Maryse's luscious round melons are now fully visible to the Miz, but he doesn't hesitate – as he immediately begins to place his mouth over each of her breasts, once at a time. He begins by sucking on her left breast, before then moving onto her right breast. As her nipples start to harden because of her husband's sucking, Maryse begins to take her husband's hands.. and guide them to her lower half.

Maryse is wearing a loose skirt and no underwear. As she guides the Miz's hands towards her lower half, she starts to feel her husband's hands brush against her freshly trimmed vagina. The Miz is increasingly finding it harder and harder to focus on any of his worries from earlier. He had a bad night, but now he is looking at his his gorgeous wife, presenting herself fully naked. The Miz slowly, but deliberately, slips his first finger in his wife's cunt.

Maryse moans with pleasure. And she begs for her husband to give her more. "Oooh Mikey, I like the way your finger feels, come on give me more..."

Mike slips in another finger, slowly, before Maryse starts to buck wildly. He then slips in a third finger – knowing that he is finally priming up his gorgeous wife. He boldly takes a hold of his penis, and asks Maryse if she is ready to receive "Miz Jr.".

Maryse simply sighs, "Give me it, let me feel the Miz Jr... if the Miz is awesome, then I'm sure that the Miz Jr. is also awesome."

The Miz then slides his pecker into his wife's vagina, slowly he begins to pump away and pound his wife in their car on the side of the road. Each thrust he grinds more and more into her pussy, feeling her wetness more and more continually. He pumps way more and more and more and the car continues to ripple with screams and moans from his wife Maryse. Finally, he pumps his way with a few more thrusts until finally his gorgeous wife explodes with an earth shattering orgasm. Both the Miz and Maryse take a few moments to recover before either of them speaks again.

After awhile and recovering, The Miz continues to drive towards his parents' house. Maryse asks him in a casual tone, "So, after that, do you think that you can make it to your parents house?"

Mike replies, "I'm pretty sure that I can, that was glorious, and I know that now.. whenever we travel, I can make it anywhere, as long as you continue to give me that kind of attention."

"Don't worry about that babe, as long as I'm your companion and your road partner, that's never going to be a problem. I'll continue to keep you awake and service you, any time and any place that we go. After all, how can I turn down such a glorious cock? You say that you are the Miz and you are awesome, and I can't deny that. Though, I'd probably change my catchphrase to say that you are the Miz and I love the taste of your jizz, but to each their own" - Maryse replies.

"Oh Jesus, honey – like I said earlier, you always know the perfect thing to say to me. I absolutely love you. I can't wait to get to my parent's house. Good thing that we are so close. I can't wait to spend the night with you cuddling in my childhood bed."

"Oh yes, Mike, we will be there oh so soon – and then we can sleep in your childhood room... as well as see your Dad..."

"Is there a reason you keep bringing up my dad?" - The Miz asks.

"Not really, it's just that... I do adore the guy in so many ways.. and he is such a great father-in-law is all, and he is hilarious. After all, if that's what you become in twenty years, then I know I am going to have a winner."

Mike isn't completely sure that he is following behind Maryse's thoughts, but all he knows is that he is ten minutes from arriving as his parents' house, and that it has been a super-long day. He mostly just wants to arrive there, find his childhood bedroom, and fall asleep.

After a long and tedious drive – The Miz finally pulls into his parent's driveway in Cleveland. There is only one light on in the house, and Mike thinks to himself "Hey, maybe my parents are asleep already. After all it's 2:30 in the morning, they shouldn't be up." Mike and Maryse exit the car and walk up to the door, where they decide to knock on the door just in case somebody is still awake in the house. Mike has a key, but decides that it would be more courteous to knock. He knocks on the door twice, and suddenly the door swings open with his father answering. His father is wearing nothing but Grey sweat pants when he answers the door.

Mike is the first to greet him, as he says "Dad, I don't know why you waited up, but I'm glad to see you." The two embrace in a familiar hug. Then Maryse greets him and states "I'm so glad that you decided to wait up for us. It's so kind of you. I love my father-in-law." She hugs him and holds unto him for an almost uncomfortable period of time. Her hands start to wonder down the luscious lumps of Miz's shirtless father. Mike, is exhausted though, and doesn't seem to notice the flirtatious glances between his wife and his father. Mike apologizes to his father and states, "Dad, I would really like to spend more time with you tonight, but, it's been a long day with the pay-per-view and everything else, I need to go to sleep."

The Miz's father replies, "Son, I totally understand, I get that you have been working hard all day and need to go asleep. We have set up your room for you, please enjoy your sleep tonight. We can catch up tomorrow. If your wife wants to join you right now, I totally understand"

But in fact, Maryse tells her husband that she is not completely ready to go to bed. He understands and wishes her a goodnight before placing a kiss on her lips. The Miz tells her to enjoy the time with his father and then proceeds to go to bed.

Maryse and the Miz's father stay up for a few hours continuing to converse about all kinds of things. And though the night continues to approach dawn, there is no denying the chemistry between the two of them. However, after awhile they decide – that it's best to put everything to sleep until tomorrow when the Father's Day celebration is suppose to take place.

The following morning, the Miz wakes up around 10 am, and hears a cluster of noise in his parents' kitchen. His father and mother are feverishly working to prepare a feast for lunch. He looks at them, still slightly confused, before stating "Mom, Dad.. you really don't have to go to this much effort. I have to leave right after lunch to head to the stadium for Raw tonight, we could do something far simpler. Plus, if this is for Father's Day, shouldn't I be doing the work?"

"Oh Mike, we know how busy you've been and it's really nothing. Like, we've said before your presence here today is a gift enough. But, if you do want to be some help, I could use another beer. Could you reach into the fridge and hand me a Pabst Blue Ribbon?" - MizDad responds.

"Beer at 10 am? Oh Dad, you never change..."

"Hey it's Father's Day in spirit here, if you aren't celebrating..."

The Miz simply sighs, knowing that in a few hours from now his father will be a drunken mess. He also knows that he plans to be out of the house by then.

"So dad, how long until the food is ready? I've really got a busy day today... and a tough schedule to maintain."

"Not long son, the brisket should be done in an hour or so. And besides, your pretty little wife isn't even awake yet... you weren't planning on going to the show without her, were you?"

"Well.. I wasn't planning on it, however, it completely depends on her. She mentioned that she might skip tonight's Raw and stay here and spend a few more hours with you and mom."

At the mention of this the Miz's father gets a glisten in his eye, hoping that he will get to spend some alone time with Maryse. After their conversation last night, he really wants to see where those flirtations would go...

"She is free to stay as long as she wants.. that's for sure."

Almost as if she knew that they were talking about her, Maryse walks into the kitchen still dressed in a tight teddy that she had been sleeping in. She walks over to her husband and kisses him on the cheek before exclaiming "Good morning honey – and good morning Father." The MizDad's eyes practically bulge out of his head, staring at Maryse's overflowing tits in the tight teddy. He finally manages to stammer out the following: "I-I n-n-need to go and check on the food. But g-g-good morning Maryse. Lunch will be soon." He then heads outside and proceeds to check the brisket.

Meanwhile inside, The Miz and Maryse continue conversing over cups of coffee while his mother continues preparing side dishes for the upcoming meal. "Are you sure that we can't help you Mom?"

"No, Mike that's perfectly ok. However, the food will be ready soon – the two of you should probably go ahead and get ready. After all, you are on a tight schedule after all."

The Miz agrees and decides that he will take a quick shower. Maryse decides that she too, should probably get ready, after all wearing only a teddy to lunch probably isn't the most appropriate.

The bathroom is filled with shower steam and the sound of sprinkling water, The Miz is standing in the shower lathering his taught muscular body with suds of soap. His muscles and chest now sparkling with soap, as he briskly continues showering. He suddenly hears a rap knocking on the door, the door then swings open, and he hears his wife cooing "Baby – can I join you?"

"In my parents house? Are you sure, Maryse?" - Mike lets out.

"Are you turning me down? Your queen? Besides, it's not the first time we've done it here.. and it definitely won't be the last. Besides, you saw your parents earlier. They are so focused on preparing you a special meal that they won't even notice anything."

"Well, then.. I'd definitely not saying no to you baby."

Maryse continues into the bathroom where she slowly removes the tight teddy that she was wearing earlier. A bit at a time you can see as her luscious naked body is revealed demonstrating all her curves. Her beautiful round breasts, her plump and vivacious ass, and her beautiful pussy. She hops in the shower where the water starts to soak her body. The water droplets running down her body only help to magnify the beautiful toned figure. She looks over at the Miz, who has a gleam in his eye, and she knows precisely what this means. Though, in fairness, she could've figured it out from something else.. not only is there a gleam in his eye, but she can also see his cock begin to twitch with excitement.

As her husband's cock begins to harden, she decides to reach over and help. She rubs her hand up and down his shaft, letting his cock grow increasingly harder and harder in her hand.

"Oh yea baby – keep doing that" - Mike groans.

She continues at it, slowly and meticulously stroking the whole length of his entire shaft. Up and down his long and now almost completely rigid member. Once she knows that her husband is fully erect, she quickly yells at him "I need it baby, I need to fill you deep inside of me. Give it to me hard and fast." As she says this, she turns around facing her backside towards the Miz, while balancing herself firmly in the shower. This allows her to present her now very wet and desirable vagina to her husband. The Miz starts slowly to slide his cock deep into his wife's tight pussy. As he enters her a bit at a time, Maryse begins yelping with glee, grunts, and moans. He continues sliding deeper and deeper into her as the shower room now begins a cacophony of sound – the moans of pleasure blaring over the sounds of the shower.

"Ohhhh baby, that's it, keep going." Maryse lets out, somehow, in between other squeals of pleasure.

The Miz picks up his pace, slightly worried about how much time they have been going at it. He knows that it's almost lunchtime soon and that if he doesn't finish soon, his parents will be looking for him. He begins to thrust with a faster pace, and his wife responds by moaning louder and more quickly. He knows that his wife is about to orgasm, as he can feel her pussy start to tighten around his cock. He indeed knows that with only a few more thrusts, he too will be completely spent.

"Maryse... baby, I'm about to bl-blow blow my load. Where do you want it?"

"On my face! You know I love taking your loads, honey."

The Miz smirks, he knew he chose this wife for a reason. He quickly pulls out of his wife's pussy and she quickly turns around onto her knees ready to take a massive blast to the face. After a few more minutes of Maryse's stroking his cock, he finally erupts onto her face. Load after load leaves Maryse's face completely covered with the hot spunk of the Miz.

"Oh baby, that was so great.. but now we really must get ready for lunch with your parents." - Maryse states.

The two finish getting ready and head downstairs to once again join the Miz's parents. Maryse is now dressed in an elegant, but form-fitting white dress which allows her complete figure to be seen. The Miz is dressed in a suit, ready for tonight's Raw appearance.

"Just in time, the food is ready, and the beers are cold. Of course, we have wine for you Maryse. Now if you guys are ready, let's get to eating." - Mike's dad exclaims.

The two walk outside where they see a complete picnic table covered with a bounty of food. There is the brisket that the Miz's father has spent all morning making, macaroni and cheese, baked beans, salad, dinner rolls, and plenty of beer. Mike's father helps himself to another beer, before quickly chugging it fully down and grabbing another one.

The meal begins and the conversations start flowing. It is mostly light talk and friendly vibes all around until the Miz opens his mouth on a passionate issue. He begins questioning his father about barbecue sauces. Anger, starts to rise in The Miz's father as he hears his son state the following..

"In my opinion, Sweet Baby Ray's is the best barbecue sauce that there is..."

"Ugh, Sweet Baby Ray's is complete shit.."

"Dad, do we really have to fight about this... " - Mike states.

"We don't have to, but you always make it into an issue... You know Mike, we raised you in an Open Pit barbecue sauce family.. and now you come to us with this sacrilegious bullshit about how great Sweet Baby Ray's is... " - His father retorts.

"Dad! It's just a barbecue sauce.. this isn't really worth arguing about.." - He goes on.

"Just barbecue sauce? I don't even know what you are talking about.." - His dad continues.

The Miz sighs, knowing that his father isn't going to let this topic go. He looks at his watch and it reads 1:21 pm. The Miz decides that it is time to leave for the show.. before things get worse.

"I think it's time for me to go, Mom – Dad thanks for the meal today, it's been great, but I really have to be heading towards the arena. It's been great seeing you. Maryse, are you coming with me or are you going to stay here today?"

"Well honey.. I think that I'm going to stay here. I'm just not feeling hanging around backstage tonight. Yesterday was so exhausting, that I could really just use a solid day of rest. And spending some more time with your family seems to be the perfect remedy."

The Miz sighs, but then continues to prepare to leave. He walks out to his car with Maryse, before placing a kiss on her lips and saying, "Have fun dear, I'll come back after the show to pick you up." He then enters his car and drives off towards the stadium.

A few hours have passed since Mike has left. The MizDad and Maryse continue sitting outside drinking heavily and taking in the sun's rays. The Miz's mother has retired to her bedroom in her house to take a nap. Finally alone, the two continue where they left off the night before.

As the sun continues beaming down, Maryse's skin-tight dress seems to grow increasingly tighter as sweat continues to soak her body. As the sweat continues to cling to her dress, it starts to become more and more translucent. The Miz's father can now see through her dress and see her bra barely containing her massive breasts. The Miz's father starts to feel a stirring sensation in his pants. He quickly downs another Pabst Blue Ribbon and decides that if he is ever going to make a move, then it has to be now. Luckily, he has the knowledge that Maryse also has been drinking all day long... so worse comes to worse he can at least play it off as a joke.

He slowly stands up and says.. "Maryse, since Mike didn't really give me a true Father's Day gift... I was wondering if there was any way that you could help me out."

She laughs, before going on to say, "Why, what ever do you mean? I mean, I could think of a few ways to give you a gift, but won't your wife mind?"

"Oh fuck no, we have an agreement about these kinds of things. We are both free to sleep with any current or former WWE superstars."

"Well then daddy, where do you want to do this at?"

The MizDad motions towards the garage. "The garage looks open, and besides it's close, and I'm already getting so hard staring at your glorious mounds through that dress. I want to taste every inch of your body right now."

The two walk over to the garage, where there is an air mattress laying down. Maryse is surprised by this and says, "Did you have this planned?"

"Not exactly, but I was optimistic.. after all, I have been lusting for you for many years.. and I am always optimistic about receiving great Father's Day gifts."

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's get to it!"

With that being said, Maryse begins to press her lips against the MizDad's glorious, but sweat and beer-soaked mustache. She giggles as it tickles her lips. She continues to kiss him as he starts to slide his tongue deeper and deeper into her lips. His hands begin to wander up and down her body, before he finally places them onto her breasts and squeezes them. She once again squeals with delight. Finally, she breaks the embrace and begins to remove the shirt of Mike's father. She takes off his Harley Davidson shirt, and reveals his jiggly, but soft belly. She starts to lather his body with kisses, first on the neck, then she works her way further and further down. She flicks her tongue over his hairy nipples, and slowly places them into her mouth, giving each one of them a quick suck. Finally – she reaches the brim of his sweatpants. She yanks down his sweatpants and is surprised to instantly see his fully erect penis. She makes two observations in her head – it's interesting that both father and son go commando and also that the Miz's Dad is so much bigger than her husband. In fact, she can't help but to think that he might be at least nine inches hard. She slowly places one of his testicles into her mouth, slobbering all over his balls. As she does this, she grasps his shaft as she continues pumping away at his pecker.

"Maryse, that feels so so good, I love how you slurp on my dick. This is sooo much better than I expected."

"Baby, you haven't seen anything yet.. and plus, I need some of that big dick in me right now. I want you to stretch out this pussy."

She removes her dress before finally laying down onto the air mattress. She instantly pulls the MizDad on top of her. He can feel the wetness of her cunt as he begins to enter it. Instantly, the MizDad starts going to town bucking his hips wildly and carelessly. He lacks any finesse, as he is only focused on pounding this gorgeous starlet as hard as he can. Her tits sway and bounce with every deep thrust into her pussy. She lets out moan after moan, "FUCK ME DADDY, THAT FEELS SO GOOD, COME ON BABY, SHOW ME WHAT YOUR SON CAN'T."

He continues to pounce at the increasingly wet pussy, driving his dick as deep into her as he can. At the same time, he grabs one tit into each hand. He gropes them harder and harder, squeezing them at the same time as he is thrusting in. Maryse lets out another loud shriek - "OOHH GOD, DADDY."

Maryse feels herself growing closer and closer to an orgasm, but she doesn't want this experience to end already. She looks up at the sexy and sweaty hunk on top of her and decides that she wants to get stretched in her other hole. She whispers, "Daddy, if you really want a great Father's Day gift.. I'm going to let you have something that I don't even let Mike have. I'm going to let you take my butthole. Please stick that meaty bastard into my ass."

"Well, if you want that, then flip over."

She flips over on the air mattress, presenting her glorious pink butthole to Mike's father. He decides to not immediately place his dick into it. No, he wants more. And besides he already said that he wanted to taste every inch of her body. He gets to his knees and slowly starts to wiggle his tongue into Maryse's butthole. Maryse shrieks and giggles as she can feel his tongue darting in and out of her butthole, while also his mustaches tickles against her backside. He continues to munch on her tender backside, sliding his tongue in and out of her butthole. After awhile, he decides that she is finally ready to accept his girthy penis and he begins to inch into her butt. As he starts to inch in, he feels the tightness of Maryse's hole surrounding his penis. She breaths slowly and finally takes in all nine inches of his penis. He begins thrusting more rapidly, his balls slapping loudly against her firm ass. After a long day of drinking though, he is starting to wear out, and he knows that he can't continue much longer. Thankfully, at this precise moment.. he hears Maryse calling out, "OH YEA GIMME IT I'M SO CLOSE." He thrusts a few more times before feeling a stream of cum trickle out of Maryse's pussy and soaking the air mattress as she lets out one last shriek. "OH MY GOD, OOOOH GODD. THAT WAS AMAZING. After a few more seconds, she regains her composure before turning to him and smiling. "Now baby, it's time for you to get off too. Let me taste that delicious MizDad jizz." She places his girthy cock deep into her mouth and sucks on it rapidly. She can feel the cum rising as a few seconds later she is blasted into the face, mouth, and tits with multiple loads of sticky, warm cum. She wipes up as much of the cum as she can and swallows it.

"Daddy, we should do this again.. after all, this is turning out to be a great Father's Day. I'm so glad I decided to stay here..."

"I'm glad that you did too, Maryse. This has truly been one of the best Father's Days I have ever had." - Mike's father remarks.

The two then proceed to clean up and head back into the house. Around eleven that night, a car is heard outside and a knock is heard on the door. The Miz is back to pick up Maryse as he promised. He enters his parents house and says, "Dad, I'm sorry about earlier.. I have just been stressed lately.. I'm sorry."

"It's cool son, it happens to all of us. And besides Maryse and I had a great day." - His father responds.

Maryse exclaims, "We should did!"

"Well then, I guess we should be going.. we'll see you soon Dad. Goodbye"

"Goodbye Mike, goodbye Maryse." He walks over to Maryse and kisses her on the lips.

The two slam the door behind them as they exit the house. The Miz asks Maryse, "So why did my dad kiss you on the lips? Wasn't that a little bit weird?"

"Oh Mike, don't worry about it."


End file.
